


I am… Here?

by Altiria



Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blindness, F/M, Hero mission, Vigilante Harry Potter, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria
Summary: Shouta wasn’t in the habit of calling for help from his wife. Mostly because it was difficult to explain the presence of the vigilante who was considered the agent of death to villains. But with the kid in his arms, a spike in his gut, utterly blinded, and the villain stalking his way, Shouta figures… perhaps he doesn’t have a choice in this case.No 26. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…Migraine | Concussion | Blindness
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Harry Potter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 342
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I am… Here?

The smoke was unexpected and not in a good way. 

Shouta shouldn't have been surprised by it, yet he had been. For the first time, in what was probably his entire career, Shouta had actually been given complete intel for his mission. He'd spoken personally with the mother of the lost child, had gotten a full picture from her, the boyfriend, the best friend, and the visiting aunt. The missing child had been stolen by the ex-husband; he had violated his court order and had bolted in full view of the now frantic mother. The mother had, interestingly enough, a tagging quirk and had her daughter tagged every since the court-order had been placed. So, Shouta knew the location, knew the perp and the man's quirk, Shouta knew the dangers. He'd been able to check the area beforehand; he was utterly prepared. 

So yes, the smoke had been a surprise. 

Shouta crawled through the vents. He was utterly soundless while he moved toward the child's location. Shouta kicked open the vent above the kid with a sharp strike, then promptly dropped to the concrete flooring with one hand on his capture weapon and the other to brace his body as he landed in a roll. Regaining his feet, Shouta had one eye on the child and the other on the perp to prevent the man's quirk from activating. This particular man's quirk created large stone stalactites and stalagmites, or for the less scientifically inclined, sharp-pointed rock formations.

Hair rising up, Shouta's eyes bled red, and he locked his eyes on the perp with his capture weapon already swinging. Communication had already been attempted, the man had already been spoken to by the authorities, several had tried to talk the man down. But when all else failed, the child's safety came first. 

His weapon swung forward, the man dropped something in surprise, and Shouta hadn't looked to see what it was. Not when the perp could skewer him the moment he looked away. Truthfully, Shouta wasn't sure if he should have or not in the end. Not as the small round object struck the ground and- and then Shouta couldn't see a damned thing. The smoke instantly overwhelmed the perp, covered him so thickly that Shouta knew it had to be an illegally stolen hero item. That was a problem he'd have to deal with later, however, as his capture weapon hit the perp and the sound of palms slapping the ground went off. 

Shouta was given less than a second to assess the new situation and make a choice. 

He chose. 

Shouta hurled himself to the side toward the child; she looked just like her picture though her brown - like father's colour - eyes were a bid wide and a large bit terrified. Her long blond curls - like her mothers - were a mess, though her clothing was untouched - thank god. And then Shouta had his hands around her waist, and he was rolling. Automatically he cradled her form to his; he tugged her in close, pressed one hand to her back and the other to the back of her head. Shouta skidded across the ground while the noises within the room exploded; the sound was unimaginable in its volume and-

Shouta grunted when he felt something impale his side. It stopped his momentum entirely and almost distracted from the sound of shattering glass and metal. But even the pain couldn't distract from the sudden blinding darkness in the room. 

Assessing his situation was second nature but difficult. 

The girl was sobbing; she was a terrified mess in his grip - she was also giving away his location with her sounds. Shouta was pinned to the ground; a stalagmite had pierced through his lower abdomen. He couldn't tell if anything vital had been hit, but the stalagmite was keeping his insides… inside. To escape the rock formation, Shouta would have to lift off of it all the while holding the kid who would likely panic; it was a miracle she hadn't yet. Added on his capture weapon had been extended when the smoke-bomb went off, there was a mild chance it was still wrapped around the perp. But it was only a matter of time before he escaped and found Shouta pinned. Regardless, Shouta couldn't use his capture weapon because pulling it back while it was tangled in the rock wall would be neigh impossible. 

So what did he do? 

A slightly louder sob echoed from his arms, and Shouta hurriedly reached up. The attack had taken out the lights. Considering it was night and smoky, Shouta couldn't see much of anything even if his eyes were slowly adjusting. In fact, it was dark enough that he could barely make out the kid. 

"Shhhh," Shouta soothed as he ran a soft hand through her curls; he was probably leaving blood in her blond hair, but what choice did he have? "It'll be alright, you're going to be fine." Shouta pictured his kids, the teenagers sometimes needed comfort, not often, and Shouta rather preferred shirking that part of the job off. But he had done it. He knew how to do it. It was part of the job… but this situation- he was hard-pressed to keep the panic out of his voice. 

What could he do? 

"You'll be fine," Shouta repeated, "I'm a hero, and I'm going to get you to your mom. Don't you worry." 

The villain would be able to hear Shouta speaking- there- shuffling- Shouta had caught him in his capture gear, but he was trying to escape. He had minutes at best, seconds at worse until the man was free and coming for him while he was helpless. 

What should he do? Could he convince her to run? She just had to reach the door. Should he yell for his team? It was only police, but if they got here quick enough- but no, the villain could still use his quirk with Shouta blinded, and surely they heard the noise? Were they already trying to get in? Had the door been blocked? Shouta couldn't hear them or see the police car lights- had then been hit by the quirk as well? 

"'Scared," whimpered the kid.

"I know, I know…" he ran his hand in her hair and used the other to rub her back. 

What was his best choice? 

Shuffling again, a victorious noise- and Shouta was still blind-

He could handle this; there was an option. The villain already knew where he was so- "I need backup! Now!"

"I hear you." Shouta felt his heart skip a beat as a fissure of fear entered his chest. 

The girl silenced herself instantly; her whole body started to shake as she burrowed deep into the remains of his capture gear and his uniform. Her tiny fingers clung fast to his clothing, and he felt liquid drip onto his neck- she was crying- silent and terrified- no, she was whispering? 

"I am here, I am here, I am here." The girl was repeating it over and over in his capture gear, a comforting sentence, a catch-phrase… Shouta hadn't really understood why All Might had such a thing, not until that moment exactly.

There was nothing from his team, so Shouta had to assume they physically couldn't reach him and getting the kid to run would be pointless. She wouldn't find her way out anyway, not when he was equally blinded. So his only option was- "I need you to do something." 

A footstep dangerously close to them, the villain was equally blinded and was feeling his way forward. That was Shouta's only advantage now, the man not using his quirk because Shouta had the girl in his arms and the darkness which had been screwing him. 

"S-something?" she shifted slightly. She was likely searching for Shouta's face. 

"That's right," Shouta felt himself smile, the manic one that always freaked out the kids. He normally wouldn't smile in such a way with a civilian who was scared but… she couldn't see it. "I need you to say something for me." 

"Mella, where are you? Daddy is trying to find you." 

"Say what?" 

"I am here." Might as well steal from that damned number one. As he said it, Shouta fished a hand in his pocket, felt his hands wrap around a small innocuous figurine. The tiny deer was something Shouta insisted on bringing with him everywhere he went. Never knew where something like a tiny-deer figurine could save his life, like now. And Shouta squeezed it in his palm, felt the horns dig into his hand and pierce skin- he was probably holding it too tight, but… she had said to squeeze it firmly and with intent.

He had both of those now.

"I am… here?" 

There was a crack of sound to his left. A moment of silence- then the world exploded with light. Shouta was instantly blinded and snapped his eyes closed against it. In his arms, the kid, Mella, gave a gasp and Shouta heard the sound of shifting fabric and a hand, slim and familiar despite the glove he knew she was wearing, touched his shoulder. "Hello kiddo, looks like you may need a bit of help here." 

"Who are you-"

"Stupefy!" 

Shouta exhaled as something hit the ground with a loud thud and slowly cracked his eyes open. Shouta dropped his head to the concrete; he hadn't realized he'd been lifting it the entire time, not until he actually relaxed.

They'd be fine. 

Truthfully, Shouta didn't often like Holly on missions. She wasn't licensed and was considered a vigilante to the public and a menace to her own community. But she was efficient. She dealt with any problem thrown at her ruthlessly and swiftly. She solved major issues in seconds with her beyond versatile 'quirk,' but every time he called her was another time the police could put two and two together. They could realize Eraserhead was connected to the Lady of Death, a rather dark name considering the bright red and gold hero uniform she wore.

However, once in a while, Shouta did call his wife, and typically, those moments were life and death. Neither he nor Holly would ever accept life in exchange for their secret. 

"Alright, Sho- Eraserhead?" he squinted at Holly and shook his head the smallest amount. He didn't want the scare the kid but, no, he was very much not alright. Holly's lips pinched under the hood she wore, the fabric was spelled to protect her identity, and he knew no manner of force would let anything but her willing hands would pull it down. As it was, all he could see was her mouth. Even without the sight though, he knew how her brows would pinch in worry, how her eyes would shine as she fretted for him. 

"Alright, well, I think we should get the nice police officers in here. What do you think, little miss?" Holly focused on the kid, even as she pressed her fingers into his skin. Shouta felt the skin at his arm warm, another spell, likely to assess his injuries before she got him free. Holly would handle it, she'd get him to safety, and the kid returned to her mother even if the police gave her grief. 

She had this. 

And Shouta let himself fall into darkness, all the while knowing he'd wake up in a hospital bed with Holly back in street clothing sitting at his bedside. 


End file.
